Souffrance éternelle
by missmalfoy74
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione, seule, se retrouve fasse au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, la mort paraît douce ... -- OS --


_Voilà un petite OS qui j'espère vous plaira … _

_Merci de passer. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Souffrance éternelle**

La guerre est finie depuis maintenant deux ans.

L'Ordre du Phœnix n'est plus.

Après une bataille acharnée, il a été éliminé.

Un à un tous ses membres ont péri.

Tous ?

Peut-être pas …

**Flash Back **

- Il ne reste plus que toi, toute seule tu ne peut rien, et tu va mourir comme tous tes amis.

La voix se répercuta sur les parois de la roche, froide et dur.

- Je préfère mourir dignement que vivre dans un monde commandé par un monstre ! Cracha la victime. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce sentiment. Après tout vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier. Avez-vous seulement eu un peu de pitié ou de compassion lorsque vous avez assassiné ce petit enfant qui pleurait désespérément sa mère ? Lorsque vous avez abattu de sang froid cet homme qui ne faisait que protéger ceux qui lui était cher ? Lorsque vous avez prononcé le sort de mort et qu'un innocent succombait sous vos yeux ? N'avez-vous donc réellement aucune humanité ?

La gorge noué, des larmes roulant sur ses joue, la jeune femme posa sa dernière question dans un murmure de dégout.

L'homme avait écouté attentivement cette longue tirade avec un intérêt feint.

Que croyait-elle ?

Il était Lord Voldemort.

Jamais il ne se souciait de personne.

- La pitié et la compassion sont des sentiment faible... siffla-t-il. Qui es-tu juger mes actes ? Hermione Granger, une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, une perdante, un maillon faible de la société. La seule chose que tu mérite c'est de mourir.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

Alors c'était l'heure.

Aujourd'hui c'était à son tour.

Elle sentait la mort se rapprocher à une allure folle.

Elle aurait dût ressentir ce sentiment qui vous noue l'estomac, qui crispent vos membre et s'empare de toute la lucidité qu'il vous reste.

Seulement, aucune émotion ne la submergea.

Ni peur.

Ni colère.

Ni tristesse.

Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Allez-y, qu'attendez-vous ? Tuez-moi !

Hermione avait parlé avec assurance, se rapprochant de son agresseur, accrochant son regard, la tête haute.

Voldemort masqua sa surprise devant cet élan de courage.

- Griffondor jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Toujours ! Assura la lionne plus déterminé que jamais.

Une lueur rouge passa dans les yeux du Lord.

Elle le provoquait délibérément.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage de serpent.

- Ton courage s'envolera bien vite lorsque je t'aurais révélé ton sort crois moi !

La lionne frissonna.

- Vous pouvez me torturer autant que vous voulez, avant de me tuer cela m'importe peut en fait. De toute façon tous les chemins mènent à la mort n'est-ce pas ? Cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

- N'en sois pas si sûre... répliqua-t-il d'une voix faussement enjôleuse, son sourire s'élargissant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

Hermione pâlit.

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

- Que c'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Une miss-je-sais-tout qui ne sait pas.

La lueur présente dans le regard de Voldemort s'intensifia.

Une lueur prédatrice.

- A ton avis que peut-il arrivé de pire à une personne souhaitant plus que tout la mort ?

La jeune femme poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

Tout sauf ça.

Le lord avait profité de son moment d'égarement et se trouvait désormais à une proximité inquiétante d'Hermione.

Celle-ci sentit le souffle de son ennemis lui chatouiller le cou.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui lui arrivait, elle se débattit de toute ses forces.

Trop tard.

Une pair de canines acérés se planta férocement dans la gorge de la lionne.

Voldemort aspirait avec envie la vie de la jeune fille, se délectant de sa résistance.

Les seconde défilaient.

Soudain, la jeune fille ne bougea presque plus.

Le lord sortit alors sa baguette, la pointa sur son poignet et murmura :

« _sectusempra_ »

Une entaille apparue laissa couler un simple filet de sang.

Le Lord souleva la tête de la jeune femme avec force et l'obligea à avaler la substance rougeâtre.

Le travail finit, Voldemort lâcha sa prise, soigna sa plaie, rangea sa baguette et s'éloigna non sans adresser une dernière réplique cinglante :

- Jamais tu ne reverra ni tes amis, ni ta famille. Jamais la mort ne viendra à toi. Désormais tu es destiné à vivre. Vivre dans la tristesse d'avoir tout perdu, dans ce monde dirigé par le monstre que je suis fière d'être devenu. Hermione Granger, à partir d'aujourd'hui plus jamais tu ne vieilliras, tu assassinera pour te nourrir et tu regardera le monde mourir sous tes yeux. Je t'offre la souffrance éternelle.

Puis, sans un bruit, le Lord se retira, laissant le corps de la lionne étalé sur la pierre froide.

**Fin du flash back **

_Laissez-moi une petite reveiws avec vos impressions … _

_Merci _

_XoXo _

_Karen _


End file.
